Hi-5 (Austrália)
A versão original australiana de Hi-5, denominada Hi-5 Austrália é uma série de televisão infantil que estreou em 1999. A série é criada por Helena Harris (a mesma de Bananas de Pijamas) e Posie Graeme-Evans. Os jovens apresentadores cantam, dançam, ensinam a fazer sons diferentes e contam histórias. Com uma linguagem dirigida ao público infantil, além de atrair, contribui para o desenvolvimento físico e mental. Hi-5 é conhecido como um "grupo pop" da música infantil no país. A cada ano, houve 9 temas diferentes com exceção da 6ª temporada (que houve apenas 6). Em 2009, a série foi renovada por mais cinco anos pela Nine Channel. Mas Hi-5 não produzia mais uma temporada desde 2011, pois em Junho de 2012, a empresa malaia chamada Asiasons Group comprou os direitos da franquia produzida por Kids Like Us, Southern Star e da rede de TV Nine Network. Contudo, as filmagens da nova temporada jamais viriam a ser realizados por motivos de troca de produção. Por sua vez, foi reprisada a última temporada na malásia pelo canal Disney Junior desde Agosto de 2012 com dublagem em idioma malaio (apenas as falas). O grupo já sofreu reformulações na geração atual desde 2012, como é mostrado posteriormente no filme Hi-5: Some Kind of Wonderful com a entrada de mais novos integrantes em 2013. A produção malaia desenvolveria o projeto de uma série derivada para a personagem Tata, mas virou um novo quadro da nova série denominada Hi-5 House, que foi filmada no Singapura e nas duas temporadas foram filmadas na Malásia Em 2017, a Nine Channell volta a produzir Hi-5 e promove a sua 14ª temporada com um elenco totalmente novo. Ela e a co-produtora Posie Graeme-Evans decidiram que o novo programa seria destinado às crianças de todas as idades, incluiria as tendências educacionais como jogos e diversão, e que apresentam músicas e movimentos que pudessem atrair a atenção do seu público. A série tem como objetivo de atender crianças com habilidades cognitivas e estilos de aprendizagem. Com desenvolvimento de seu público, especialistas trabalham com escritores a cada episódio. À cada série, é construído em torno de um tema simples como cores, música, animais ou números. E é dividido em segmentos que ensinam as maneiras de um conceito diferente. A música é visto como o método de ligação de todos os segmentos do programa, como destacar os conceitos e temas de cada programa. Divisão do Hi-5 Austrália A primeira fase do elenco, intitulada Hi-5 v.1999, possuía como diretora a Helena Harris, mas como teria viajado para a Inglaterra para fazer o remake britânico (Hi-5 Inglaterra), seu vice (Noel Price) assumiu a diretoria a partir de 2008. O formato original foi criado em 1998 e na série de TV em 1999. Em 2008, sendo o último ano, foi marcada a temporada pré-v.2009 do programa, devido a entrada de Stevie e Casey nos turnês. A v.1999 da mesma que conteve 10 temporadas, não chegou a ser exibida no Brasil, devido à adaptação americana. Pelo contrário, a maioria do restante dos episódios não foram totalmente adaptados. A segunda fase estão desde a renovação da série (2009) até 2011. A 14ª temporada jamais viria a ser lançada em 2012, devido a venda para uma empresa malaia Asiasons Group que pagou em torno de 25 milhões de dólares, sendo a verdadeira razão de não ter planejado a produção de uma nova temporada, como teria sido dada como o fim da série homônima, por conta do vencimento de contrato com as produções da v.2009. É exibida no Brasil desde o último bimestre de 2009. Nesta última temporada já exibida no DK, o elenco da v.2009 regravou algumas partes da v.1999. Com a reformulação dos integrantes, a franquia foi renovada em 2013. A partir da nova série, recebeu grandes novidades, foi filmada nos estúdios em Singapura nas duas temporadas por conta dos direitos de produção (Asiasons) e teria o nome da série para "Hi-5 House" (ou "A Casa do Hi-5"), segundo a produtora executiva Julie Grenne. Além disso, houve um projeto de uma série derivada chamada "World Chats" (O Mundo de Tata), mas ficou para o novo segmento da nova fase da série em que fala com uma robô chamada Tinka. Em 2014, Tanika Anderson integrava o grupo e passou a ser filmada na Malásia. Continuando até a temporada seguinte, que viria ser a última com esta geração. A nova temporada em 2017, serão apresentados por um elenco totalmente novo promovido pelo Canal Nine e voltaria a ser gravado na Austrália. Atualmente é formada por Bailey Spalding, Courtney, Joe Kalou, Lachie Dearing e Siobhan 'Shay' Clifford. Hi-5 v.1999 * Episódios: 435 * Compactos Especiais: 26 lançados em DVD + 1 especial de Natal em DVD (2003) + 3 especiais Dance Hits (2005) * Temporadas: 10 * Período: 1999-2008 * Integrantes: Kellie Crawford, Nathan Foley, Charli Robinson (ficaram entre 1999-2008), Kathleen de Leon Jones (1999-2006), Tim Harding (1999-2007), Sun Park (2007-2008) e Stevie Nicholson (2008). * Exibição no Brasil: Permanece imprevisto. * Diretora: Karl Zwicky (1999), Ian Munro (2000-2005) e Robert Cotterill (2006-2008) * Produtoras: Kids Like Us, Southern Star Group e Nine Network Hi-5 v.2009 * Episódios: 135 * Compactos Especiais: 10 lançados em DVD (dois deles, exibidas no DK: Especial de Natal e A Nossa Casa) * Temporadas: 3 * Período: 2009-2011 * Integrantes: Stevie Nicholson, Casey Burgess, Lauren Brant Hall, Tim Maddren e Fely Irvine. * Exibição no Brasil: 2009-hoje, no canal Discovery Kids, diariamente, às 2:41 da madrugada. * Diretor: Jonathan Geraghty (2009-2011) e Mandy Smith (2009) * Produtoras: Southern Star e Nine Network Hi-5 House * Episódios: 75 (nas 3 temporadas) * Compactos Especiais: ?? Especiais:' ??' * Temporadas: 3 temporadas * Período: 04 de novembro de 2013 - 2016 * Integrantes: Stevie Nicholson, Lauren Brant (2013-2014), Mary Lascaris, Dayen Zheng, Ainsley Melham, Tanika Anderson (2014-2016). * Exibição no Brasil: 17 de novembro de 2014, no canal Discovery Kids, atualmente é exibida as 2:41 da manhã * Direção: Jonathan Geraghty, Jaenani Netra e Julie Greene * Produtoras: Asiasons Group (atual Tremendous Entertainment) Hi-5 2017 * Episódios: N/A * Compactos Especiais: N/A * Temporadas: 1ª temporada * Período: Abril de 2017-presente * Integrantes: Lachie Dearing, Bailey Spalding, Courtney Clarke, Joe Kalou, Siobhan 'Shay' Clifford * Exibição no Brasil: N/A * Diretor: Jonathan Geraghty, Julie Greene e Amanda Laing * Produtoras: Southern Star, Asiasons Group e Tremendous Entertainment Grou Integrantes As temporadas subsequentes de Hi-5 (Austrália), permanecem imprevistas no Brasil e de toda a América Latina (possivelmente) devido a transmissão da versão americana em que foi exibido no Discovery Kids, entre algumas coisas que aconteceram nas três primeiras temporadas e na metade da 7ª temporada da versão contemporânea, como também foram regravadas algumas coisas para a mais recente temporada da segunda versão (exibida atualmente no DK) mas o restante (na maioria) é inédita. A última temporada desta geração marcou a entrada de Stevie Nicholson, dando passagem a versão seguinte. A segunda geração é a versão 2009. Esta versão é vista até hoje no Discovery Kids. A terceira geração do elenco é formada pelos integrantes que entraram de 2011 a 2013 com os anúncios, além dos integrantes que sobraram da 2ª geração: Lauren Brant e Stevie Nicholson até 2014 e 2015 respectivamente, mais um membro do Hi-5 House deixaria a banda em janeiro, e o restante seriam em dezembro de 2016. A primeira temporada de Hi-5 House, estreou em 04 de novembro de 2013 na Nick Jr. australiana. A quarta geração foi revelada em 14 de dezembro de 2016, eles são Bailey Spalding, Courtney Clarke, Joe Kalou, Lachie Dearing e Siobhan 'Shay' Clifford. Clifford. * Mais personagens/ Fantoches * Tata (Tagarela) * Jup Jup * Robô Tinka * Bookworms (Bichinhos do Livro) Quadros Individuais Coletivos e técnicos * Dica do Dia: Nathan (10ª temporada), Stevie e Tim II (nos anos seguintes até o fim da 12ª temporada) saem do estúdio para ensinar crianças a praticarem uma atividade ou esporte. O quadro teria voltado na 16ª temporada. * Histórias Compartilhadas: Quatro dos integrantes do Hi-5 participam como personagens de uma história musical enquanto o outro a narra. * Apresentação do Tema: Cada episódio possui um tema que é apresentado depois da abertura do programa. * Música: O elenco de Hi-5 apresenta uma música em cada episódio e termina com a mesma no final do programa. * Boas-vindas (ou Abertura): Este é o quadro que começa todos os episódios do Hi-5, e nele possui o hino, que foi cantado pela geração antiga (da 1ª geração do elenco). * Créditos finais: É o fim de todos os episódios, onde aparecem os créditos e a ficha técnica, cuja trilha sonora é uma versão do tema de boas-vindas, também cantado pelo elenco antigo com exceção da música "Tudo ficou Maravilhoso" da 7ª temporada australiana (também na 2ª temporada americana). Observações * Alguns quadros possuem a participação de outras versões de Hi-5, não dependendo apenas do responsável pelo quadro, mas também da produção. (*) * Um ou mais quadros podem se ausentar num episódio, ou seja, com exceção da Apresentação do tema, boas-vindas, musicais e créditos finais, os outros se alternam. Porém os personagens aparecem em todos (exceto os fantoches), e isso se acentua no quadro musical e na história. (*) * Este é um dos poucos programas do Discovery Kids com quadros, mas não é a única, pois tem dois outros: o programa de jogos produzido na Argentina com participantes de toda a América do Sul chamado Veloz Mente e o programa de arte produzido na Inglaterra chamado Mister Maker: Pé na Estrada (ambos também dublados pela Vox Mundi e atualmente exibidos no Brasil). * A dica do dia estreou na 10ª temporada até o fim da 12ª temporada na versão australiana e na versão inglesa. * O quadro Mexa-se pode ser feito até três vezes num episódio, devido ao curto tempo de exibição. (*) * Em alguns episódios no quadro de Histórias, é narrado por Tata, enquanto todos os cinco participam como personagens, como no episódio 521. * No episódio 547, foi a primeira vez que antecipou o Histórias Compartilhadas, que depois, foi passando para o outro quadro. Porém, não tinha acontecido na exibição original, isto tem percebido no corte das transições para a outra parte. Observação: As curiosidades com * (asterisco) são curiosidades referentes a todas as versões do Hi-5. Temas e músicas Músicas As músicas de cada semana são executadas numa exibição de cinco episódios do mesmo tema. Esses títulos são apenas traduzidas e algumas não oficiais, e os negritos são adaptadas em português através de remakes e outras versões do Hi-5. 1ª Temporada (1999) 2ª Temporada (2000) 3ª Temporada (2001) 4ª Temporada (2002) 5ª Temporada (2003) 6ª Temporada (2004) 7ª Temporada (2005) 8ª Temporada (2006) 9ª Temporada (2007) 10ª Temporada (2008) 11ª Temporada (2009) 12ª Temporada (2010) 13ª Temporada (2011) 14ª Temporada (2013) 15ª Temporada (2014) 16ª Temporada (2016) Hi-5 (2017) * COMING SOON! Observações * Os títulos em negrito é que a canção esta presente em uma ou mais adaptações ou remakes de Hi-5 já exibidos. Exibição no Brasil Exibição por eras do elenco Reprises de músicas, quadros e figurinos Não só nas canções (da 13ª temporada), como existem algumas coisas feitas na fase antiga do programa reprisadas em vários momentos da história do programa do Hi-5, como estes. Ei-las: Melôs e songlets Quadros e Histórias * Na 11ª temporada, Stevie fez papel de um navegante, que era similar ao de Tim (Harding) na 9ª temporada. * A Marcha das paisagens (Formas espaciais) e a Dança da Torre de Pisa (Mexa-se) veio da 7ª temporada e mais tarde na versão americana, teve seu reboot no episódio 526 com Stevie e Casey. * A viagem para a Irlanda e para a Índia, foi originalmente da 8ª temporada por Tim (Harding), Nathan (Gnomo) e Kellie (Serpente). Foi reprisada no episódio 529 com Tim (Maddren), Stevie (Gnomo) e Casey (Serpente). * Tim (Maddren) reproduziu no episódio 537, a imitação do som dos esportes. Que originalmente veio da 9ª temporada com Tim (Harding). * O Motorista de Ônibus que leva os animais de pelúcia que foi originalmente de Nathan na 9ª temporada, foi reprisado pelo Stevie na 13ª temporada. * No episódio 536, a turma atual reproduziu o "Rock Maluco", que veio da 4ª temporada em 2002. * A casa da Tata, foi reprisada pela Casey no episódio "Máquinas", que veio da 8ª temporada com Kellie. * No episódio 541, Stevie reproduziu o "Robô-cão". Que poderia ser feita por Nathan (1ª versão) e na versão americana por Shaun. * Tim (Maddren), Stevie e Casey reproduziram os "Castores Bons de Rima" no episódio 543. Vinda também da 8ª temporada, em que os castores eram Tim (Harding), Nathan e Kellie. * No episódio 21, Casey reprisou a viagem no céu da sua mesma antecessora. * Tim (Maddren) e sua turma, reproduziram do seus antecessores, o Vovô sapo e seus sapinhos no episódio 547. A diferença é que na formação original havia quatro dos Hi-5, enquanto na atual, são todos os cinco integrantes. * No episódio 549, Fely reproduziu o "Mundo das Bolhas", que veio da mesma 8ª temporada com Kathleen. * A única diferença de contexto foi na história do "Capitão calçolão". ** Os dois personagens (o protagonista do mesmo nome e a pirata lírica) ficaram nas duas histórias, mudando apenas o elenco e que teve duas sequências: O primeiro foi na 3ª temporada (adaptado para a 1ª temporada nos EUA, vista no Brasil) e o segundo foi exibido nos episódios 532 e 534. Figurinos Alguns uniformes e(ou) fantasias dos Hi-5 anteriores foram reaproveitados pelo elenco da era intermediária. Por exemplo: * Fely Irvine vestiu o uniforme vermelho do "Robô Número 1" de Karla Mosley na 11ª temporada; * Stevie Nicholson vestiu o uniforme laranja de Curtis Cregan no episódio 4 (11ª temporada no Brasil) e também no episódio 19 (13ª temporada); * No mesmo episódio, Tim Maddren usou o uniforme azul de Shaun Corbett exceto o colete, enquanto Fely Irvine usava o vestido da Kathleen Jones, que foi usado na canção "Planet Disco" ("Planeta Disco", na tradução); * Casey Burgess vestiu parcialmente o colete de Jenn Hind (Azul-transparente) com a blusa de Kimee (Rosa), mostrado no episódio 45 (11ª temporada - número do episódio no Brasil); * No quadro de música em que Tim II, Casey e Fely brincavam de karaokê na 11ª temporada, repare que as duas vestiram o figurino usado na música "Boom Boom Beat" da 3ª temporada em 2001. * Na história intitulada "Máquina de Viagem", Casey vestiu o uniforme espacial de Charli Robinson, que foi usada na música "Hi-5 Base to Outer Space" ("Hi-5 baseia para o Espaço Sideral", na tradução), que também apareceu com a fantasia da mesma no quadro de palavras, ambas da 11ª temporada; * Ela também usou a fantasia de gueixa da sua mesma antecessora, além do mesmo songlet. Isso aconteceu na 12ª temporada; * Na Discoteca de Tata na 11ª temporada: Fely, Stevie e Casey usaram partes do uniforme da primeira versão de "Wish Upon a Star" (ou "Sua Estrela vai brilhar", canção existente na dublagem da 2ª versão). * Nota-se na história intitulada "Vou brincar sozinho!" na 11ª temporada, em que Tim se caracteriza de caubói, repare que a blusa vermelha (mesma abotoada) foi usada por Curtis Cregan para a canção "Se você olhar pra mim". * No clipe da música "Eu adoro me aventurar" (da 12ª temporada), repare que na parte de trás do canto central, estava a camisa do Curtis usada na música "Norte, Sul, Leste, Oeste". * Nota-se que as mesmas fantasias foram usadas especificamente para os episódios do Hi-5: ** Fantasia de Caranguejo Alaranjado: Lauren, Fely, Stevie e Tim ** Fantasia de Abelha: Casey, Stevie e Tim ** Fantasia de Mosquito Azul: Casey e Lauren * A 15ª temporada de Hi-5, o elenco usou os figurinos provenientes das 11ª e 12ª temporadas: ** Para a canção "É o nosso planeta", eles vestiram "As quatro estações" e "Pare, olha e ouça". ** Para o remake de "Dê o cinco", eles vestiram "Eu adoro me aventurar", repare que o Ainsley usa calça cumprida em vez de bermuda utilizada por Tim II. ** Para o remake de "É uma festa", eles vestiram "Quando o som tocar", a diferença é que as meninas usaram uma calça aperta debaixo da saia e os meninos usam tênis branco. ** Para o remake de "Hora do recreio", eles vestiram "Caixa de Brinquedos", a diferença é que Ainsley usa calça cumprida em vez de bermuda utilizada por Tim II além de gorro na cabeça em vez de chapéu de pirata. ** As chiquinhas dos cabelos da Srta. Kellie Hoggart (Crawford) e da Srta. Charli Robinson (Delaney), são as mesmas usadas nas temporadas 8 (Hey What's Cooking? e Are We There Yet?) e 9 (Stop And Go) (Kellie) Category:Trivia Categoria:Hi-5 Topics